


One Lovely Shooting Star

by dreamingkass



Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: Aged Down Characters, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Short, Short & Sweet, Soriku - Freeform, cute stuff, sora and riku are like 6, theory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:34:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26702278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamingkass/pseuds/dreamingkass
Summary: Sora and Riku spend the night of the meteor shower together, watching as a thousand gems skyrocket through the air.
Relationships: Riku & Sora (Kingdom Hearts), Riku/Sora (Kingdom Hearts)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 27





	One Lovely Shooting Star

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This was kind of rushed, so I’m sorry if there’s any mistakes. If the tags didn’t make it obvious, just know that Sora and Riku are around 6-7 here. This takes place the night of the meteor shower when Kairi arrives, and it follows the basic theory of how Sora receives his crown necklace. It’s a pretty popular soriku theory and I’m sure there’s many fanfictions about it, but here’s my version. I hope you enjoy!

Riku watched as a few dark clouds loomed over the main island, his bedroom’s window unlatched so he could get a better view of the starry night. The sight was beautiful, and just when he thought it couldn’t get better, he spotted something bright soar through the sky.

  
  
It took him a moment to register what was going on, but when he saw another shiny object flash before his eyes, his suspicion was confirmed.

“It’s a meteor shower,” He declared quietly, mouth forming an excited smile. His eyes gleamed with overpowering awe as he ran down to his mother, who granted him permission to observe the shooting stars from an even better location.

  
Once he was safely on the shore of what was essentially known as the biggest playground of the Destiny Islands, he rushed towards the middle of the beach. Approaching the area, he immediately recognized the silhouette of his best friend. It was late, so he couldn’t make out his face until he was right beside him.

“Riku!” His friend squealed the moment his presence was acknowledged, eyes enlarging in wonder.

“I knew you’d be here,” Riku speculated, eyes becoming soft and smile turning affectionate, “You wouldn’t miss the meteor shower for anything, would you, Sora?

The brunette boy shook his head quickly, grin widening. Having remembered the items he was holding, he exclaimed, “Here! I got your wooden sword in case you wanted to play with me later.”

He passed one of the toy swords to Riku, who could hardly take in the overwhelming feeling of joy swelling up in his chest.

“I’m glad you’re here, Riku,” Sora then remarked as an afterthought, eyes now focused on the occasional passing of a shooting star.  
  


  
_I’m glad you’re here with me too, Sora._

  
What followed next was silence, one peaceful atmosphere worth of challenging even the calming sound of ocean waves crashing into each other. Soon enough, the amount of meteors darting through the mesosphere multiplied in numbers.  
  
  


The sky was filled to the brim with them, so many that lighting up everything was an easy task. As Riku continued to marvel at the bewitching show, he felt the person standing beside him sway from one foot to another.   
  
  


Whirling his body around to face Sora, he noticed the fearful look in his eyes. Before he could ask him what was wrong, Sora turned his head towards him and inquired with a trembling voice, “What if a shooting star hits the islands?”

The question was honestly baffling and almost hilarious in a way, but he still couldn’t bring himself to laugh. Instead, his lips curved downwards into a tight line as a strange emotion sparked within him.

Gripping his wooden sword tightly in the palm of his hand, Riku lifted his arm up and pointed it towards the sky above. He glanced between Sora and the meteor shower, eyes burning with a sense of loyalty as he proclaimed, “If a shooting star comes this way, I will protect you!”

Sora’s frown shifted into another cheeky smile, eyes becoming tiny crescents. Riku then pulled his arm down, now remembering the silver necklace hiding in his shorts’ pocket. He wanted to show his best friend how much he meant those words, so pulling out the piece of jewelry, he handed it to him.

Sora looked at the chain curiously, fingers reaching out to touch it. “I want to give you this,” Riku announced, his skin flushing slightly, “so you won’t ever forget what I said.”  
  


  
Sora nodded to show he understood, cheeks also appearing warmer in tone than usual. The younger boy quickly lowered his head and silently asked for Riku to put the necklace on him. 

Knowing almost on instinct what Sora wanted, he wrapped the chain around his neck and clasped the little lock in place.

“There,” Riku said, letting go of the metal, “It suits you.” Sora looked down at the pendant sitting over his chest, hands moving to hold the little crown centered in the middle.

“I love it, Riku! Thank you so much!” He chirped, once again gazing at the amazing scenery.

He was no longer afraid; with his best friend at his side, Sora genuinely had nothing to fear. He held out his hand and swiftly interlocked his fingers with Riku’s, mumbling in a daze, “You’re awesome.”

He continued staring outwards toward the horizon, not knowing his best friend had his eyes on him the rest of the night.

  
  
The meteor shower was definitely one of the most beautiful things Riku had ever seen, yet it was nothing compared to the view he saw now.

  
  
Continuing to look his way, Riku muttered under his breath, “Sora...you are one lovely shooting star.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!


End file.
